brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Ghost
Ghosts are spirits of dead minifigures, that appear in many dark and isolated regions, and within some castles. The Ghost minifigure was originally released in the Castle theme, and it has become something of an icon for the theme. Three of them are major characters in Monster Fighters. There have been several different variations of the ghost released over the years. Description Variations The Ghost has appeared in four different physical variations across the years, not to mention the different types of ghosts that appears in various video games. All three contained a specifically designed headgear glowing in the dark, black head, plain white torso and white arms. The first one (1990 - 1995) having white hands and 1 x 2 white tile and brick for legs. The second (1997 - 2000) having a ghost head gear and standard minifigure white legs with white hands, and the third one (2006) having yellow hands and a darker/trans glowing in the dark headgear piece. Original (1990 - 1995) The original ghost minifigure, and also the longest lasting, featured a glow-in-the-dark cowl with a smiling expression moulded in it, a black face, and a white torso with white arms and hands. Unlike later versions, instead of having normal legs, a white 1 x 2 brick and tile were attached to the bottom of the torso. Version Two (1997 - 2000) The second ghost minifigure is generally what is regarded as "the classic ghost". It is identical to the previous version in all ways, except for the inclusion of normal white legs instead of the bricks used by the original. Version Three (2006) The third version of the ghost, which was the only one seen in the first decade of the 21st century, is almost identical to it's predecessor. The only difference is that while the older ghost has white hands, this version sports yellow versions. Version Four (2012) The fourth, and most recent ghost, was released in June 2012, in the Monster Fighters theme. With a black face, and white body and hands, it would appear to be most similar to the second version of the ghost, however, this is the only ghost so far to feature a radically redesigned cowl. It is more detailed, and shows a wailing expression, in contrast to the classic smiling face, as well as a molded tip for the cowl. There is also a ghost which looks like Version Four, but it has a brick instead of legs, like the Original Ghost. This ghost could probably be Version Five. Background ''The LEGO Movie'' In The LEGO Movie, the Ghost is among the Master Builders that meet in Cloud Cuckoo Land. Video Game appearance In LEGO Racers In LEGO Racers, the ghost appears as an obstacle in some tracks, and looks much the same as the second variation, which was current when the game came out. In LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy In LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy, ghosts of several Star Wars characters appear, but they simply look like glowing transparent versions of their regular forms. In LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga Like in In LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy, in LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga, Force Ghosts appear of several characters. In LEGO Battles The ghost is a playable character in LEGO Battles. Here, it resembles it's classic appearance. In LEGO Rock Band There are several ghosts in LEGO Rock Band which are known as the Ghosts of Brickton Manor. There are transparent blue versions of normal minifigures without legs. In LEGO Harry Potter Years 1-4 and 5-7 In the two LEGO Harry Potter games, ghost also much resemble the force ghost from Star Wars, in as that they are glowing transparent blue versions of normal minifigures. LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game The ghost of Boromir appeared in LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game. Notes * The ghosts of Ben Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Yoda appear in the game LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy and LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga, although they are translucent blue versions of themselves. * The ghosts of Lily Potter and James Potter appear in LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 as well. * A ghost appears in the game LEGO Racers as a hazard on the Dark Forest Dash track, in the first and fourth circuits, floating around and spooking racers. * One was also seen in 4850307 LEGO Battles. * They are seen in Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures as the ghosts that come out of the ark but with out arms and legs. * A ghost was possibly going to appear in LEGO Universe but was removed. He was named Monarch, possibly after the ghost in 6034 Black Monarch's Ghost. *Vitruvius becomes a ghost after being killed by Lord Business in The LEGO Movie. He "floats" using a string. Appearances ;1990 * 6034 Black Monarch's Ghost * 6081 King's Mountain Fortress ;1992 * 1888 Black Knight's Guardshack * 1891 Bonus Value Pack * 6075 Wolfpack Tower * 6086 Black Knight's Castle ;1993 * 1596 Ghostly Hideout * 1597 Castle Value Pack ;1995 * 6090 Royal Knight's Castle ;1997 * 6496 Whirling Time Warper * 6497 Twisted Time Train * 9376 LEGO DACTA Castle Set ;2002 * 1382 Scary Laboratory Only appears as a prop piece and doesn't have a body. ;2006 * 10176 King's Castle * k10176 Classic Castle ;2012 * 9467 Ghost Train * 10228 Haunted House * 30201 Ghost Polybag * 850487 Halloween Accessory Set ;2015 *75904 Mystery Mansion Video Game Appearances ;1999 * LEGO Racers ;2006 * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy ;2007 * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga ;2008 * LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures ;2009 * 4850307 LEGO Battles * LEGO Rock Band ;2010 * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 ;2011 * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 ;2012 * LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game 2017 * ''LEGO Worlds'' Movie Appearances ;2014 * The LEGO Movie Gallery of variants Gallery Lily1.png|Lily Potter's ghost in LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 Ghost.png|2006 LDD Ghost lightupghiost.jpg|A Monster Fighters ghost glowing in the dark Ghost red.jpg|A prototype ghost Ghost_lego_movie.jpg|Ghost as seen in The LEGO Movie. Ghost1.png|Ghost as seen in The LEGO Movie. Duszek.PNG|in LEGO Worlds ghost racers.png|The ghost in Lego Racers LEGO City Ghost.png|A ghost in '' LEGO City Adventures''. Category:Time Cruisers minifigures Category:Castle Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 1990 Category:LEGO Battles minifigures Category:Monster Fighters minifigures Category:The LEGO Movie Minifigures